Masa Lalu
by Ambivalencia
Summary: Mengenang masa lalu itu hanya membawa kepahitan untuk Lucy. Tetapi, sang Salamander membuat penyihir Selestial itu berpikir untuk kedua kalinya, bahwa masa lalu itu indah untuk dikenang bersama-sama.


**Masa Lalu  
><strong>_Fairy Tail dan seisinya bukan milikku. Melainkan milik Mashima-sensei dan company. Aku hanya memiliki plot cerita saja._

* * *

><p>Mengenang masa lalu itu adalah sesuatu yang lumrah. Sesuatu yang sangat biasa bagi semua orang. Mengingat tentang saat-saat yang spesial, saat-saat yang menegangkan, ya, itu biasa bagi kebanyakan orang. Tetapi melakukan itu bersama orang yang spesial, mungkin saja hal yang biasa itu dapat bertumbuh menjadi perasaan yang sangat berarti.<p>

Bagi seorang mage berambut emas seperti Lucy, hal itu tidak biasa. Ia juga tidak pernah mengenang masa lalu itu bersama dengan orang spesialnya. Baginya, mengenang masa lalupun itu hal yang tidak biasa. Hal-hal yang dialaminya di masa lalu, tidak juga dapat dikategorikan sebagai sesuatu yang bahagia. Tetapi melainkan masa lalu yang manis penuh butiran kepahitan. Jarang sekali ia memikirkan masa lalu-nya, apalagi, masa kecilnya.

Kalaupun ia ingat, paling, ia hanya ingat perasaan-perasaan menggantung yang diberikan ayahnya itu. Mungkin tidak, mungkin ia hanya ingat akan perasaan-perasaan bahagia dan menenangkan yang ibu tersayang nya tinggalkan untuknya.

_Masa lalu itu rumit. Kenapa orang-orang menganggap itu biasa?_

Masa lalu. Kenapa dua buah kata itu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam benaknya? Oh, ternyata ia habis terbangun dari mimpi suramnya itu. Mimpi dimana ia dan ayahnya berdiri melihat ke arah liang kubur ibunya dengan ekspresi kosong.

Sang penyihir selestial mengelap butiran-butiran keringat yang bercucuran di jidatnya yang putih itu, sambil mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk memastikan ia sudah bangun. Baju tidurnya yang seperti kemeja yang kebesaran, mengeluarkan sedikit belahan dadanya keluar pun sedikit berkeringat. Lalu, ia melihat ke seluruh sisi dan sudut di dalam ruangannya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang besar nan hangat disebelahnya. Di dalam lipatan selimut putihnya, tertidur seorang laki-laki berambut pink salmon.

"Natsu!—" sahutnya pelan.

Ternyata sang Salamander Fairy Tail itu nampak tertidur di sebelah Lucy. Suatu fakta yang cukup mengejutkan, tetapi memang sudah biasa ia lalui tiap minggunya. Memang, Natsu sering tidur diam-diam di tempat tidurnya, beralasan bahwa tempat Lucy tertidur itu empuk dan enak.

Lucy tertegun, ia merasa kasihan untuk membangunkan Natsu dari tidurnya. Tetapi, fakta berkata lain. Partner-nya itu tidak tertidur, "Luce, mimpi buruk ya?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terlihat khawatir.

Lucy melihat ke arahnya, bingung. Cahaya rembulan masuk dari jendela, membuat Lucy dapat melihat sedikit dari wajah Natsu.

"Mm, iya," katanya pendek, "Tentang masa lalu-ku," ia lalu memandangi langit-langit.

"Ayahmu?" tanyanya.

Lucy mengangguk ringan. Natsu bangun dari tempatnya.

"Ayah. Hah. Itu mengingatkanku dengan Igneel," katanya, "Igneel ... Aku tidak tahu siapa ayah kandungku. Tetapi bagiku, Igneel saja sudah cukup!"

"Ah .. Pasti enak ya, ayah seperti Igneel ... Hmm,"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu siapa ibuku, hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa sarkastik.

Lucy menatap sang Salamander, ia dapat merasakan kegelisahan dan kesepian. Karena sang gadis muda itu juga pernah merasakannya.

"Hei, Natsu. Kamu sering mengingat masa lalu?" tanya Lucy, "Yang kutahu, membayangkan hal itu, hanya membuatmu teringat pada masa-masa pahit hidupmu," katanya menjelaskan, sambil menekuk kakinya dan meletakkan dagunya santai.

Natsu melihat ke arahnya. Wajah penyihir selestial itu nampak sedih.

"Setiap aku mengenang hal itu, selalu saja, kenangan buruk yang datang. Aku selalu ingat ketika ayah tidak meladeniku saat aku memberikan kotak makan bikinanku kepadanya. Lalu, ada juga ketika ibuku meninggal,"

Kata-kata Lucy terpotong. Ia teringat pada mendiang ibunya.

"I-ibuku, ya, dia meninggal. Meninggalkan aku sendirian dengan ayah," katanya sambil gemetar. Ia berusaha membendung cucuran air mata yang sebentar lagi mau keluar, karena ia tidak mau dipandang sebagai perempuan yang lemah, yang mudah sekali menangis. Padahal, kenyataan memang berkata seperti itu. Sungguh ironis.

"Tuh kan," kata Lucy pelan, "Membahas hal ini membuat aku teringat pada mama. Ah iya, padahal aku sendiri kan yang menanyakan ini kepadamu, Natsu, hahaha," katanya sambil tertawa sarkastik.

Natsu menepukkan pundak gadis cantik itu, dan mengacak-acak rambut panjang yang tergerai ya itu menjadi lebih kumal, "Luce."

"Mm?" Lucy mengusap sedikit air mata yang tidak sengaja keluar dari matanya secara diam-diam.

"Aku pikir, ini bukan dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Luce yang aku tahu itu, lebih aneh daripada sekarang, pemarah, energetik dan ... mm, murah senyum," jelas Natsu sambil tertawa kecil, "Yang pasti, Lucy itu aneh!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan aku ini aneh? Natsu bodoh,"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengenang masa-masa ketika kamu bebas dari ayahmu? Ketika kamu bertemu aku dan bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?"

Batin Lucy tertegur saat itu juga, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan hal itu? Bukankah Fairy Tail adalah hal yang penting baginya? Bukankah bertemu Natsu adalah butiran dari kenangan paling bahagia yang pernah ia dapatkan?

Ekspresi Natsu berubah drastis menjadi serius, menatapi gadis selestial di sebelahnya yang masih menundukkan kepalanya di kedua tempurung kakinya.

"Dengar, Luce. Kamu tidak perlu berpikir tentang kenangan pahit-mu. Anggap saja itu adalah kenangan-kenangan yang membuatmu tertidur di sini, dan bekerja untuk Fairy Tail! Bukankah dengan berpikir seperti itu membuat pikiran mu lebih positif? Fairy Tail akan selalu ada di sini," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah dadanya, "Untukmu. Jadi kamu tidak perlu takut untuk mengenang masa lalu-mu!"

Sang Salamander pun kembali tersenyum. Membuat pipi penyihir selestial itu memerah dan memanas. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Natsu, perasaan yang tidak karau-karauan miliknya itu semakin membesar. Membuat perutnya penuh dengan kupu-kupu kesesakkan.

"Hei, Natsu. Aku pikir, kamu itu tidak peka sama orang lain," kata gadis bermata onyx itu, "Tetapi, kamu membuktikan aku salah,"

"Terima kasih, Natsu."

Natsu tertawa, membuat gadis di sebelahnya otomatis tertawa juga.

"Luce, kamu ini benar-benar aneh. Sangat aneh," katanya.

"Natsu! Stop mengatakan aku ini aneh!" sahutnya kesal.

Natsu jatuh ke dalam lipatan selimut tempat tidur, menutupkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tidur sambil meninggalkan senyumnya di wajahnya itu. Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Yah ... Tidak salahnya juga kamu tidur di tempat tidurku, untuk kali ini saja," kata Lucy pelan, "Sekali lagi, terima kasih Natsu,"

Natsu tidak bergerak. Nampaknya ia sudah tertidur pulas. Lucy melihatnya kesal. Lalu ditundukkan kepalanya, dan mengecup Natsu di pipinya sebagai tanda terima kasih, dan ia pun tertidur di sampingnya. Meninggalkan Salamander itu tertawa kecil dan meraba tempat dimana Lucy mengecupkan bibirnya.

Bertukar pikiran dengan orang yang kamu sayangi di sebelahmu, itu melegakan.

"Ya kan, Lucy? Mengenang masa lalu itu tidak perlu mengingat masa pahit saja, kamu juga membutuhkan masa-masa bahagiamu!" kata Natsu pelan.

* * *

><p><em>Fanfiksi ini tergolong abal yah. Maaf atas kesalahan kata yang dipakai, atau ke OOC-an Natsu maupun Lucy! Feedback sangat diperlukan! Tetapi flame tidak akan disambut baik. Fanfiksi Indonesia ketiga! (Nampaknya, :P ehehe) Out of topic sebentar, ada yang ingin menjadi Beta Reader bahasa inggris? Khusus romance tetapi. Kalau ada, tolong PM ya! Sangat dibutuhkan D: Terima kasih!<em>

_The Silver Prophet has signed out._


End file.
